The Definition of Insanity
by X.E.A
Summary: Oneshot I think . Havoc, Roy and Riza are all insane. Based off of the quote “The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results.” -Einstein


**A/N - Hello people of the world! Because I can't seem to form a solid enough idea no matter how hard I try for a chapter fic, I'm going to start making oneshots with the theme of various quotes, and hope one of them can lead me to a good idea. Of course feedback is always greatly appreciated and if you want one of these continued, then just shoot me off a message and I'll work on it. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

-A. Einstein

* * *

Havoc was thoroughly convinced that he was insane. The cycle seemed to repeat itself over and over again, find a nice, cute girl, go out a couple of times, girl sees Roy, get dumped by girl for Roy, Roy dumps girl, repeat. The weird thing about it was that he always tried again. He always asked a girl out thinking that she would be different. He was always thinking that she would see his value and love him more than she loves Roy's looks. Every single time, and each time they let him down. And many times in depression, just like right now, Havoc thought why he even bothered.

_Jeez, why try anymore? It doesn't even matter. I'll never get my day to watch my girl walk down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever, smiling at the prospect of marrying me._

But today, a new thought entered Havoc's mind. If he was insane, so was Roy. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how many girls Roy dated, he would never get his wedding day either. Havoc was able to be certain of that because no girl could ever measure up to who Roy really wanted. They either would be too soft or too weak, too quiet or too outgoing. No girl could measure up. Roy would always try though, because he was insane. Insane to leave the girl he truly loved hanging, insane to make her watch him woo every other girl, insane to not just admit that something might be more important than his career.

So even though Havoc envied Roy and his ability to woo over almost any girl, he pitied him now because the one he truly wanted, the one he truly loved, was the one he was forbidden to have.

* * *

Riza sighed as she sat at her desk on a particularly dull Wednesday afternoon. She was going through her paperwork, trying to encourage Roy to do the same. Maybe she would have to pull her gun out again and threaten him into doing his paperwork. Unfortunately, she knew that those threats wouldn't work forever. At least Havoc seemed to be in a better-than-usual mood. He seemed contemplative, which was better than the depression he usually went into after getting his girl taken by Roy. She wondered how he could handle Roy bragging about his ex-girlfriend.

Riza sighed again, wondering why she put herself through this torture of having to hear Roy talking about his dates day in and day out. She wondered why she continuously gave him advice on what to say and wear to impress the girls. She wondered why she was stupid enough to fall for someone who could never love her back. Just the thought of never being able to know how it would feel for him just to hold her made her feel like, well, at the risk of being cliché, like her heart was being ripped through her chest, and every time he dumped a girl, she secretly rejoiced. She planned out how she would confess to him, usually wavering between boldly going up and kissing him to shyly showing up on his doorstep. It made Riza feel like a stupid schoolgirl, and she hated it, but she couldn't help herself. She would always walk towards his apartment, totally prepared, and then chicken out as soon as she got within a block and then rush back to her apartment. Broken and alone she'd always hold herself on the verge of tears reminding herself that even if he did have feelings for her, the military would prevent it from going further anyway.

By the time she drifted asleep, she would be trying to convince herself that as long as he was happy and accomplished his goals, she could be happy for him.

By the time she woke up she realized that she was insane for going through the same thing once again.

* * *

Roy was feeling rather disheartened at the moment. While procrastinating, he had gone off once again bragging about his date tonight. He had proudly boasted that she was a striking beauty, an intellectual and very fashionable. In reality, he was trying to convince himself that she was actually a pretty good catch. However, now that it was quite obvious that no one was paying any attention to him what-so-ever, he could no longer try to convince himself of her 'perfection' out loud. He laid his head down on his desk wondering why he even bothered with this girl.

_She's just going to be like that last girl, Sydney, and the one before that, Beth, and the one before that, uh, oh what was her name…It doesn't matter. She will never be quite as imperfectly perfect as, NO! I promised myself I wouldn't go through this again. I'm insane. But none of them will be a replacement for Riza. Thinking that would ever be the case is insanity as well._

Every single time he went out on a date with a girl, he always thought the same thing, always wished the same thing. _Why isn't she Riza?_ He would always tell himself that, first of all, it was against the rules and he couldn't risk his career like that and, second, that she would never return his feelings. Even though he always told himself in that order, it was the second point that always stopped him from telling her. Roy hated to admit it, but he knew that he could never handle Riza, beautiful, blunt Riza, rejecting him. How would he ever be able to pick himself up from that fall?

"Sir, you really should get back to your work." Riza said without even looking up from her desk. Roy thought that that was probably the closest thing to loving Riza would ever say to him.

But at least he knew he was insane.

* * *

**A/N - R&R please (because I will drop myself to that level :P), much love to everyone that does!**


End file.
